I'm Sorry
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Ceritanya, abis dari pulau Kuja setelah kematian Ace. Warning : OOC, agak aneh. Pair : LuNa, sedikit ZoRo.. RnR please !


Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Oda – sensei, gua hanya mainin charanya aja kok !

Rate : T

Genre : Romance !

Pairing : LuNa, ZoRo, slight LuHan

Sumarry : Luffy sudah sembuh dari lukanya soal kematian Ace, dan ia berencana untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ! Para nakama-nya juga sudah berkumpul kembali, dan karena Raylights kapalnya sudah siap. Akan tetapi, ia masih mempunyai masalah, dan saat masalah itu terselesaikan datang lagi masalah yang lebih parah !

Warning : OOC, gaje, dsb. Ini fict keempat gua, maap masih labil

I'm Sorry...

Luffy termenung disalah satu bagian dari Pulau Kuja. Trafalgar Law dan anak buahnya sudah meninggalkan pulau ini, akan tetapi Jinbei masih disini karena ia telah berjanji kepada Ace untuk mengawasinya. Kapten Law berpesan agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, dan memberikan obatnya juga instruksi – instruksi yang harus di perhatikan dengan baik olehnya.

Ia sedang berfikir, bagaimana caranya ia bertemu dengan nakamanya ? Pasti mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya secara keseluruhan, karena diberitakan besar – besaran bahwa ia membobol Impel Dawn, berhasil membawa banyak buronan dari sana, kembali dengan selamat, ikut bertempur dengan Shirohige dan anak buahnya, kembali dari sana, dan sekarang tidak diketahui ada di mana. Terima kasih kepada Hancock dan Pulau Kuja yang berada di Calm Belt, jarang sekali orang – mungkin tidak ada sama sekali – yang mendekat ke pulau tersebut.

"Hah.. bagaimana ini ? Aku harus segera bertemu dengan teman – teman, agar kami melanjutkan perjalanan.." desah Luffy

Yah, secara keseluruhan, sepertinya seluruh luka dan penderitaan Luffy membuatnya kehilangan kebodohannya, mungkin seperempatnya ? Tetapi, kebodohan Luffy berkurang dan itu membuat penududuk Kuja terheran – heran.

Hancock masih saja tergila – gila padanya, lebih lagi karena waktu itu di Marineford Luffy memeluknya, padahal hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Mengetahui hal itu, sepertinya Luffy sedikit menjaga jarak, terlihat sekarang ia sedang termenung sendiri di daerah hutan di suatu tempat di pulau itu.

"Dimana ya.. para nakamaku itu. Aku cemas sekali.." desah Luffy, sepertinya tidak menemukan ide bagaimana caranya mencari mereka satu persatu.

Sebenarnya, Luffy ingin pergi ke Pulau Shabondy, tapi dilarang oleh Hancock. Yah, bukannya tanpa alasan sih, tapi pulau itu kan disebelah angkatan laut, pasti banyak yang mengincarnya dan lagi atas insiden menyerang kaum Naga Langit, dareah sekitar itu pasti akan diawasi ketat. Belum lagi 'status' Luffy yang masih pasien dan diawasi ketat oleh Jinbei. Luffy sendiri sih, tidak berniat lari. Ia kan pemakan buah iblis, jadi ia tidak bisa berenang.

Luffy tersadar dari lamunannya pada saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Luffy ! Luffy ! Dimana kau ?" teriak seseorang, ternyata Margaret, salah seorang pendekar Kuja.

"Aku disini, Margaret !" kata Luffy, berteriak juga

"Baguslah kau disini, kupikir kau akan kabur" kata Margaret, terlihat ada sedikit kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Haha.. kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan ? Nah sekarang, ada apa ?" tanya Luffy

"Hh..hh.. ada yang menunggumu di pelabuhan. Katanya, mereka kenalanmu" kata Margaret, agak terengah – engah. Sepertinya, ia tadi berlari.

"Hah ? Kenalanku ? Siapa ?" tanya Luffy, heran

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Ayo !" lalu, Margaret langsung menarik tangannya, segera berlari ke arah pelabuhan. Luffy mengikuti saja

_Hmm.. kira – kira siapa ya ? _inner Luffy sambil terus berlari _Perasaan.. kenalanku hanya para orang – orang yang pernah kuhajar, yang menolongku kemaren.. dan.. mana mungkin! _Luffy mencoba menepis bayangan orang – orang yang penting baginya, terutama seseorang yang membuat Luffy sering sekali terbangun di malam hari. Sekarang, ia sedang tidak ingin berharap banyak.. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap dan malah kecewa

"Kita sudah sampai !" kata – kata Margaret menyadarinya dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati kapal yang sudah sangat _familier _yang sekarang sudah dikerumuni beberapa orang. Kapal itu Thousand Sunny. Melihat itu, sepertinya harapan Luffy mulai meningkat.

"Siapa kalian ? Mengapa kalian bisa sampai disini, padahal banyak monster laut di luar sana ?" teriak salah seorang penjaga

"Sudah kami bilang, kami adalah teman Luffy, anak buahnya. Kami bisa ada disini karena bantuan Raylights. Biarkan kami bertemu Luffy !" kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familier di telinga Luffy, agak memaksa. _Nami ? _Inner Luffy, entah kenapa saat ia memikirkan ini, perutnya seolah jugkir balik

"Tidak mungking ! Tunjukan dulu identitas kalian !" teriak salah seorang lagi, menodongkan busurnya kearah para nakamanya, terutama para cowok dan si tengkorak.

"Eits, semua ! Tahan dulu ! Luffy sudah datang !" kata Margaret, mencoba menengahi pertengkaran itu

Para pendekar menyingkir dari pandangan Luffy, membuatnya bisa melihat keadaan lebih jelas. _Mana mungkin ? _

"LUFFY !" teriak 7 orang bersamaan, minus Robin yang _stay cool, _segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya

"Ow, ow, tunggu sebentar kawan, badanku sakit nih !" kata Luffy sesak, dipeluk oleh 7 orang dan salah satunya Franky yang bertubuh besar ?

"Luffy ! Kami semua kangen denganmu ! Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Kau terluka parah ? Kemana saja kau !" teriak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ussop dan Chopper ?

"Kami semua khawatir, Luffy ! Kami semua tiba di Shabondy Park dengan diam – diam, kami menunggu lamaaaa sekali tapi kau tidak muncul – muncul, sampai Raylights bilang kau sedang ada di sini !" kata Nami, masih memeluknya

"Hah... kau ini kapten kami yang menyusahkan !" kata Zoro menggerutu, entah kenapa masih tersenyum

"Shishishi, walau menyebalkan kalian tetap sayang kan ?" kata Luffy sambil meringis

"Tentu saja, bodoh !" kata Sanji, sambil menendangnya. Tentu main – main

"Yo ho ho, sebelum ia kehabisan nafas, lepaskan saja dia !" kata Brook

"Kau benar Brook.. nah sekarang kau kulepas hiks hiks " kata Franky sambil menangis, walau ia menyangkalnya

"Robin ? Kau tidak kangen padaku ? Lama loh, kita tidak bertemu" kata Luffy, meringis kearah Robin yang tetap _cool _

"Tentu saja ! Kau kan kapten kami ! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa saat kapten tidak ada kan ? fufufu.." kata Robin tertawa

"Ehm !"

Entah kenapa, euforia dalam keadaan hangat begini membuat para Kru topi jerami melupakan bahwa masih ada orang disana

"Jadi, Luffy, mereka benar temanmu ?" tanya Margaret, mewakili yang lain

"Tentu saja ! Ini teman – temanku ! Bukankah Hancock pernah bilang bahwa ia memperbolehkan teman – temanku masuk ?" kata Luffy ceria

"Erm.. lebih baik kau bertanya kepadanya langsung.." kata salah satu Pendekar yang ada di depan hati – hati

Panjang umur ! Yang baru saja dibicarakan datang !

"Ada apa ini ?" kata suara angkuh seorang wanita

"Paduka Putri, kami kedatangan tamu.." kata mereka serempak, minus Luffy dan kawan – kawan

"Dan siapakah mereka ?" tanya Hancock dingin

"Teman – teman Luffy, Yang Mulia.." jawab mereka lagi

Kontan setelah mendengar itu, waja Hancock langsung sumringah

"Luffy !" kata Hancock, sehingga Luffy dan yang lain yang pada saat tadi saling berpandangan langsung memandang sang asal suara

"Ah Hancock ! Baru saja aku akan ke tempatmu ! Begini, aku kedatangan teman – temanku, jadi bolehkah mereka menginap di sini sehari – dua hari ?" tanya Luffy

"Tentu saja ! Temanmu adalah temanku juga, parkirkan kapal kalian di sini, dan bawa teman – temanmu ke tempatku !" jawab Hancock, wajahnya terlihat memerah saat Luffy memanggil namanya

"Arigatou ! Kau memang baik !" kata Luffy sambil memegang tangan Hancock. Hancock terlihat seperti akan pingsang, Sanji melengo ada seorang yang sangat cantiiiik didepannya, sedangkan ada seseorang yang melihat hal tersebut dengan pandangan tidak suka

"Ayo semua ! Kita pergiiii !" ajak Luffy ceria

Ussop, Franky, Brook dan Chopper berjalan bersama, Zoro dengan Robin ( tumben ! ) berpegangan tangan ! ( TUMBEN ! ), dan anehnya, Sanji biasa saja dengan hal itu ? Ia berjalan dengan Nami, yang entah kenapa muram. Karena sepertinya suasana hati Nami sedang buruk, Sanji bersama Raylights yang rupanya baru turun dari kapal mendengar ajakan Luffy yang terakhir itu. Luffy heran melihat Nami yang merunduk sedih, ia langsung menghampirinya, menghiraukan tatapan protes dari Hancock.

"Ada apa Nami ? Kau sakit ?" tanya Luffy cemas. Jelas, ini pertama ia bertemu kembali dengan para nakamanya, dan ia ingin semua sehat – sehat saja. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke bahu Nami

Kontan Nami menepis tangan Luffy, membuat Luffy kaget "Tak apa apa, aku tidak sakit kok" kata Nami mencoba tersenyum. Luffy masih sedikit curiga, tapi ia akan bertanya nanti saja. Kru yang lain heran melihat perubahan sikat dari Nami, dan sepertinya Robin tahu suatu hal, karena ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Robin ?" bisik Zoro yang ada di sebelah Robin

Robin membisikan sesuatu, yang membuat Zoro langsung berteriak "yang benar saja !" Robin segera membekap mulut Zoro dengan tangannya, sambil berkata "Shh, nanti ketahuan !"

Zoro langsung terdiam dang Robin menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Zoro.

"Oi, Zoro, Robin, apa yang terjadi saat kita terpisah ? Kalian menjadi dekat seperti ituuu" tuntut Luffy

Robin hanya tersenyum sedangkan Zoro agak memerah

"Ada apa dengan mereka, Nami ? Mereka kok bisa sedekat itu ? Terus kenapa Sanji tidak menggoda Robin atau memarahi Zoro karena sedekat itu dengan Robin ?" tanya Luffy memburu. Nami hanya tertawa

"Itu... ceritanya panjang sekali. Nanti saja ya" senyum Nami, senyum yang.. _manis.._di mata Luffy. Itu membuat mukanya memerah sedikit

_Aneh.. aku sudah terbiasa melihat Nami tersenyum seperti itu, tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa itu manis sekali ? Lalu kenapa mukaku memanas seperti ini ? Arrgh ! Pusing ! _Inner Luffy meraung, membuat wajahnya aneh

Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ia makin mendekat kearah Nami.

Itu membuat Nami salah tingkah, padahal ia dulu biasa saja terhadap kaptennya yang bodoh dan polos kadang serius terus senyumnya yang lucu, imut, pipinya yang ngegemesin, sinar matanya.. Eits tunggu dulu ! Kenapa aku mikirin hal seperti itu ! Inner Nami berkat sehingga kontan membuat wajah Nami memrah.

Dan tidak sengaja pula tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Luffy

"Ah !" teriak mereka berdua, yang membuat semua yang dekat dengan mereka terkejut.

"Ma-ma-maaf !" kata mereka berdua berbarengan.

Keduanya kontan memerah, sehingga membuat kru yang lain heran. Robin sih, hanya senyum sambil tertawa kecil. Zoro yang sepertinya telah tahu sesuatu hal dari Robin senyam senyum, padahal dalam hati ia heran mengapa kok kaptennya tidak sebodoh yang sebelumnya. Sanji sepertinya sadar akan hal itu, hanya merengut kesal. Dalam hatinya, ia berfikir kok Nami bisa suka dengan Luffy, manalagi Luffy sedang diincar oleh Hancock ( kayak buruan aja ya ? ), terus entah kenapa kok ia merasa kebodohan kaptennya berkurang ? Ah mungkin karena insiden yang lalu, pikirnya.

Hancock yang kesal melihat Luffy dekat dengan wanita berambut orens itu langsung merebut tangan Luffy dan menggandengnya. Luffy yang sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa Hancock suka padanya, membiarkan saja ia menggandeng tanganya. Tapi, ia tidak sadar bahwa Nami sudah mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya. Sanji, langsug mengambil alih dengan melakukan berbagai hal yang mungkin membuat Nami tersenyum. Dan itu, sedikit berhasil.

Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa hal itu memicu sebuah masalah yang berkepanjangan...

/

Nami POV's

Apa – apaan wanita itu ! Ia seenaknya menggandeng tangan Luffy, seolah – olah Luffy adalah kekasihnya ! Dan kenapa Luffy tidak menolaknya ! Aku kesal setengah mati dengan cewek sok cantik itu – oke, kuakui bodynya cukup sexy, rambutnya panjang indah dan wajahnya yang lumayan perfect membuat semua cowok _normal _tergila – gila. Tapi ini Luffy yang kita bicarakan ! Terakhir kami bertemu, ia masih polos dan bodoh ! Ok, mungkin aku mulai memperhatikannya lama sekali, aku tidak sadar. Mungkin pada saat ia menyelamatkanku dari cengkraman Arlong ? Mungkin saja, tapi _cinta datang tiba – tiba, menyergapmu tanpa peringatan. _Mungkin itulah yang kurasa.

Oh, kurasakan wajahku mulai memerah, menahan marah. Yang lain sudah mulai cemas, mungking mereka pikir aku akan meledak – ledak lagi setelah sekian lama. Well, tentu tidak. Aku bukan marah pada mereka, aku marah pada wanita sok itu, pada Luffy karena mengacuhkan kami yang baru saja bertemu, dan _diriku sendiri _.

Untunglah Sanji menghiburku, sehingga perasaanku sedikit ringan. Mungkin, nanti malam aku akan bercerita kepada Robin. Ia sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Dan sekarang, aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Sekarang, yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menutupi perasaanku ini ? Aku tidak ingin Luffy mengetahui langsung bahwa aku menyukainya, mungkin mencintainya. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa berada disisi Luffy, orang yang kucintai itu...

Sedih, aku memutuskan untuk menggandeng Sanji. Ok, mungking agak aneh. Tapi, sepulangnya ia dari Pulau Perempuan kedua, sikap pecinta wanitanya itu berkuraaaaang sekali. Ya sudah, kupikir tak apa toh.

Aku menggandeng tangan Sanji, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada kilat di mata seseorang yang dari tadi melihatku...

End of Nami POV's

.

Luffy POV's

Walau aku berada di depan, tapi entah kenapa aku terus menerus melirik ke belakang, melihat Nami. Oh, wajahnya begitu.. sedih ? Aku tak tahu sebab kesedihannya, tapi aku tidak suka wajahnya yang seperti itu. Apa mungkin ini perbuatanku ? Yah, memang sih tadi aku kan ada di sebelahnya, namun tiba – tiba aku ditarik oleh Hancock. Dan kulihat wajahnya, menampilkan rasa ... sakit ? Oh sial, ternyata benar ini salahku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku memperhatikan nakamaku yang satu ini lebih, aku tak menyadarinya. Mungkin aku saja yang bodoh sehingga tidak menyadarinya ? Well, yang lain juga bilang bahwa aku ini bodoh. Tapi tak kukira aku sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari perasaanku ini. Kupikir, aku melihatnya sebagai nakamaku, kupikir, aku tidak akan bereaksi pada saat pria lain menatapnya. Tapi toh tidak. Entah, tapi akhir – akhir ini, sejak kematian Ace, dialah yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku, setiap malam, membuatku merindukannya.

Oh dasar Hancock, aku tidak bisa menolak tangannya itu. Padahal aku ingin menghibur Nami ! Tapi, baru saja aku akan melakukan niatku, dari sudut mataku kulihat Sanji sedang menghibur Nami, membuat Nami sedikit tersenyum. Dan oh, aku tidak mempercayai mataku sendiri. Nami memegang rangan Sanji ! Dan Sanji tidak bertingkah menyebalkan ? Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada ? Pertama Zoro dan Robin, lalu Sanji dengan Nami ? Well, aku tidak terlalu terlalu mempermasahkan yang pertama, tapi yang kedua itu loh.. apakah aku sudah terlambat untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ?

Kulihat Nami, tersenyum. Makin sakit hatiku saat ia tersenyum untuk Sanji. Oh, cinta itu sakit ya, rupanya ?

Aku berbalik, dan berjalan mendahului Hancock. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang yang penting, aku ingin menata perasaanku dulu.

End of Luffy POV's

/

Selama di Pulau Kuja, Sanji berkali – kali menggoda wanita yang ada disana, Nami dan Robin berlatih, begitu juga dengan Zoro dengan Brook. Franky mengutak – atik dirinya lagi, menambah – mengurangi tubuhnya dari bahan – bahan dari Future Island, Chopper menjelajahi hutan mencari tanaman obat, Luffy menyendiri di hutan tempat Nami, Robin, Zoro dan Brook berlatih. Ussop berceloteh dikota, seperti biasa.

Hal yang membuat Luffy terkejut ialah, teman – temannya makin kuat.

Robin : menemukan banyak cara bertarung lagi

Zoro : permainan pedangnya makin cepat dan hebat

Brook : makin mahir bermain pedang, setelah beberapa tahun tidak berlatih lagi

Franky : tubuh cryborgnya makin canggih,

Chopper : makin hebat dalam meramu obat – obatan,

Ussop : makin jitu menembaknya, berikan saja ia pistol, tak ada yang meleset !

Dan yang paling mencengengkan, yaitu Nami.

Luffy melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, wanita yang ia cintai itu makin kuat. Terbukti membuat seisi hutan gempar. Pertama kehujanan, lalu tiba – tiba badai hebat, eh cerah lagi. Dan itu hanya di bagian hutan. Ternyata, Nami masih memakai Perfect Clima Tacknya yang dulu, tapi sudah dimodifikasi sehingga kekuatannnya bisa membuatnya mengatur cuaca dengan skala _lautan _atau paling rendah _satu kota. _Jelas, Luffy terkejut.

"Wah ! Nami ! Itu hebat sekali !" diakhir latihan pertama, Luffy melihat badai yang dibuat Nami

"Tentu Luffy, ini tidak sampai setengah kekuatannya aku pakai, gimana kalau semua ?" kata Nami, terlihat bangga sekali.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Luffy ? Dapat ilmu baru ?" tanya Zoro di sela – sela pertarungannya dengan Brook

"Lumayan, dari Hancock ( Nami agak tertohok mendengar nama ini ) aku sudah bisa mengendalikan Hakiku, terus kayaknya daya tahan hidupku berkurang gara – gara kejadian di MarineFord shishishi" Luffy mencoba berkelakar

"APA ?" semua yang ada di sana terkaget – kaget.

"Lho ? Kupikir kalian sudah mengetahui semuanya ?" tanya Luffy heran

"Yang kami tahu, kau ke Impel Dawn untuk menyelamatkan Ace, tapi Acenya sudah keburu dibawa ke MarineFord, lalu kau membebaskan banyak tahanan lalu pergi ke MarineFord, bertarung disana tetapi gagal menyelamatkan Ace.." kata Nami, agak tidak enak menyinggung tentang Ace.

"Yah.. aku akan menceritakan dari awal" kata Luffy akhirnya

Dan semua yang ada disana mendengarkan dengan seksama, kata per kata yang dikeluarkan oleh kaptennya itu. Bahkan Zoro dan Brook sampai menghentikan pertarungannya.

"Apa ! Jadi daya hidupmu berkurang karena jurus pembangkit hormon berulang – ulang oleh Ivankov ?" teriak Nami kaget

"Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Kalau kau mati gimana kami ?" kata Zoro

Luffy meringis mendengar tanggapan nakamanya itu "hehe, aku tidak memikirkan itu, aku hanya ingin menolong Ace" suaranya terdengar sedih "tapi gagal toh.. tapi kan aku ada di sini, dengan kalian sekarang" kata Luffy dengan senyum lebarnya

Robin hanya tersenyum, Zoro mangut – mangut dengan perkataan kaptennya itu, Nami meringis, Brook tertawa

Sejak saat itu, mereka berlatih lagi, tapi Luffy hanya melihat ("Kau masih sakit ! Tidak boleh latihan dulu !" tegas Jinbei yang di-iya-kan oleh Chopper)

/

Sekarang adalah, menurut Luffy, saatnya mereka meninggalkan Pulau Kuja dan langsung ke Pulau Duyung, tapi mampir sebentar di Pulau Shabondy untuk menurunkan Raylights dan Jinbei.

Dan disinilah, masalah dimulai

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Luffy !" kata Hancock bersikeras

"Aku menolak ! Kau akan dalam bahaya ! Lagi pula, kau masih mempunyai kerajaan untuk dipimpin, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu !" tolak Luffy tegas

"Tidak mau ! Aku sudah bilang kepadamu, aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi !" Hancock masih bersikeras

"Tapi itu dulu ! Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan nakamaku lagi ! Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu !" Luffy tetap menolak

"Kau tidak merepotkanmu ! Kau bukan beban !"

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Karena.. karena aku mencintaimu Luffy ! Aku akan bersama denganmu apapun yang terjadi !" teriak Hancock, akhirnya mengaku juga

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, membeku. Terutama Nami, ia shock. Ternyata bukan ia saja yang mencintai Luffy, tapi wanita ini juga. Dan dilihat dari sudut manapun, Luffy pasti akan menerima Hancock, dan pemikiran itu yang membuat Nami merana.

Dan, raut wajah Nami tertangkap oleh Luffy, yang langsung menghela nafas. _Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih lagi..._

"Aku tahu" kata Luffy datar. Semua yang ada di situ terlonjak, Luffy yang bodoh tahu ?

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Karena, aku sudah mencintai orang lain" kata Luffy datar lagi, membuat semua yang ada di sana tercengeng. Luffy, menolak orang se-perfect Hancock ?

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, karena aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Orang yang sudah lama bersamaku, dan ia menungguku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih lebih dari ini. Maafkan aku, Hancock. Mungkin aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu.." kata Luffy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ini benar – benar diluar perkiraan

"Ok, itu tidak apa – apa. Aku tahu siapa yang kau cintai, aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Terima kasih telam menganggapku teman selama ini. Kau memang menolakku, tapi bantuan dariku tidak akan pernah tertutup" kata Hancock, sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah mengetahui hal ini.

Ok, ini benar – benar diluar perkiraan

Luffy tersenyum lemah "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Hancock. Itu sangat berguna bagiku"

Hancock tersenyum senang. Lalu, ia sedikit iseng bertanya "Siapa wanita yang beruntung itu, Luffy ?"

Luffy bingung. Ia ingin jujur, tapi kalau ia tak menyebutkan nama, ia dianggap berbohong ! Akhirnya, ia mengambil keputusan, menyebutkan nama yang terlintas dipikirannya "Nami" katanya datar

Semua yang ada di sana terlonjak. Terutama Nami dan Sanji. Nami yang terkejut senang karena cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sanji yang terkejut kaptennya memiliki rasa kepada salah satu wanita yang ia kagumi.

"Ia adalah wanita yang kucintai, yang tidak akan kulepaskan. Ia akan selalu kulindungi dan kucintai dengan sepenuh hati" tegas Luffy, meyakinkan semua orang, tapi tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia berbohong.

"Nah, Nami, apa jawabanmu ?" kata Hancock jail

Nami langsung memerah "Y..y-Ya" katanya pelan

Sebagai sandiwara juga, Luffy memeluk Nami erat, dan... menciumnya dengan lembut. Nami sampai lupa bahwa yang didepannya adalah Luffy, dan ia membalasnya. Menyatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Luffy... tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu hanya sandiwara belaka.

Langsung saja suasana di situ heboh. Luffy sebenarnya ingin berkata bahwa ia tidak serius, ia masih harus bersandiwara sampai mereka ada di kapal. _Ah, aku jelaskan di kapal saja lah nanti _katanya dalam hati

Dan mereka pun berangkat...

/

"Hey Luffy, yang tadi itu serius ?" tanya Sanji, sambil menawarkan minuman.

Luffy mengambil minuman itu dengan senang hati. "Tentu tidak" katanya riang

Semua yang ada di sana shock, terutama Nami. Apa? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar ?

"Tentu saja tidak serius. Masa kalian berfikir itu serius ? shishishi, itu hanya supaya Hancock tidak ikut dengan kita, nanti ia bisa terluka dan sebagainya. Padahal, ia masih punya kerajaan untuk dipimpin"

"Kau ini... bikin kaget saja Luffy !" kata Sanji riang, ia lega ternyata Luffy hanya bercanda. Walau ia kaget bahwa demi sandiwara itu Luffy sampai mencium Nami. Ia lega. Tapi ia tidak memperhitungkan Nami

Semua yang ada di dek tertawa, minus Raylight dan Jinbei. Mereka ber-2 istirahat di dalam. Yah, terkecuali Nami, Robin dan Zoro. Dua orang yang disebut belakangan karena tahu kebenarannya, Nami karena shock. Shock sekali. Ia pikir itu benar. Ia pikir, cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia pikir, kaptennya seritu. Bahkan sampai memeluk dan menciumnya ! Tapi lalu ia tertawa dalam hati, kaptennya kan bodoh ! Mana mungkin ia serius tentang hal ini ! 

Nami yang diam saja, tidak diperhatikan yang lain. Zoro mulai was was, takut Nami bakal ngamuk, Robin berkata dengan cemas "Nami.. Apa kau tidak apa – apa ?" dengan suara pelan

Nami mendengus "Tidak apa – apa ? Oh, baik sekali ! Bagus ya, sudah membohongi seorang cewek tanpa memikirkan perasaannya ! Berbohong dengan sandiwara, bahkan sampai menciumnya ! Dan-itu-Cuma-pura-pura" katanya sakratis

Perkataan itu cukup membuat suasana tiba – tiba terdiam, dan orang yang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya ( Zoro – Robin ) menjauh dari tengah dek, bersiap – siap.

Nami mendatangi Luffy, yang terdiam. Dan.. _PLAK ! _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Luffy

"Pura – pura hah ? Apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku ? tidak kan ! Ngapain melibatkan aku ! Cari saja cewek lain yang mau diajak bekerja sama ! Kupikir kau benar – benar serius saat mengatakan itu ! Kau tahu tidak seberapa senangnya aku ? Daripada kau bikin aku melambung, mending gak usah nyebut – nyebut namaku ! dan lagi kau membuatku yakin bahwa kau serius dengan memelukku dan menciumku ! dan sekarang, kau dengan enteng ilang bahwa itu hanya pura – pura ?" kata Nami dengan suara tinggi

Luffy hanya bisa terdiam, ia terlalu shock dengan tamparan dan ucapan Nami. Sanji mendekati Nami, mencoba memegang bahunya, tapi tak jadi saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya

Luffy terkesiap. Ini pertama kali ia melihat Nami menangis _karena dirinya. _Ia tahu ia salah karena berbohong, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa efeknya akan sebesar ini.

Nami segera berlari masuk ke kamar perempuan. Robin segera menyusulnya. Sanji baru saja akan menyusul kalau pedang Zoro tidak menahannya.

"Biarkan saja Robin yang menenangkannya" kata Zoro

Luffy terpuruk di tempatnya. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka, efeknya akan sebesar ini...

Sementara itu, di kamar perempuan...

Nami segera berlari ke tempat tidurnya, menangis disana. Lalu, ia mendengar pintu terbuka, dan ia tahu siapa yang masuk. _Pasti Robin _gumam Nami. Dan benar, Robin-lah yang datang.

"Robin..." Nami berbicara, mendongkak ke arah orang yang telah ia anggap kakak itu

"Nami, aku tahu semua. Aku tahu masalahmu, aku tahu kau mencintai kapten, ya kan ?" kata Robin, duduk disebelah Nami

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?" tanya Nami heran

"Kemampuan observasiku tidak bisa diremehkan, Nami-san. Aku tahu semuanya"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan ? Ia telah berbohong kepadaku, membuat harapanku melambung begitu saja, dan ia bilang itu hanya sandiwara ? Robin, seberapapun jahatnya ia, aku tidak bisa membencinya..." ratap Nami, ia berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

"Saat ini, lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tunggu saja ia meminta maaf kepadamu, kalau tidak sekarang ya tunggulah waktu yang tepat. Kulihat, ia sangat menyesal. Dan sekarang, kau boleh lakukan sesukamu" Robin memberi saran

"Terima kasih Robin, itu sangat berarti untukku. Kau memang baik" senyum Nami

"Samasama" jawab Robin, tersenyum juga

/

Saat itu, seharian Nami tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Robin sudah membujuk, tetapi ia bilang ia ingin menata perasaannya lagi

Esoknya...

Nami sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Tampangnya sudah lebih bugar. Akan tetapi, ada suatu keanehan dari diri Nami. Ia sama sekali menolak untuk satu ruangan dengan Luffy. Bahkan, di meja makan juga ! Ia lebih memilih makan di ruang duduk, sambil membaca. Ia juga menghindari kontak mata Luffy, membikin berbagai alasan saat Luffy memanggilnya. Dan ini, membuat Luffy sangat frustasi

"Argh ! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi !" teriak Luffy, dalam perjalanannya ke Pulau duyung setelah meninggalkan Pulau Shabondy. Berarti sudah seminggu lebih, dan Nami masih dalam mode 'Anti Luffy'

"Ada apa Luffy ?" tanya Ussop cemas

"Nam itu loh ! Menghindar dari diriku tiap hari ! Ini kan sudah seminggu lebih ! Minimal satu ruangan kek, ini mah engga sama sekali" Luffy curhat ke Ussop, yang setia mendengarkan

"Yah, Luffy. Kalau aku jadi Nami juga akan berbuat seperti itu kali" kata Sanji, membuat Luffy naik darah

"Apa maksudmu hah ? Jadi ini masih salahku !"

"Tentu saja ! Kau sudah membohonginya ! Kalau aku jadi Nami sih, mungkin udah minggat dari sini. Tapi kan, tempat ini satu – satunya 'rumah' Nami selain Desa Kokoyashi" jelas Sanji

Luffy makin tertegun mendengar perkataan Sanji. Ia makin merasa bersalah. Tiba – tiba, terlintas ide di kepalanya.

"Teman – teman, aku ingin meminta tolong.. bolehkah ?" tanya Luffy

"Apa ?" tanya yang lain serempak

"Sini mendekatlah"

Semua yang ada di sana mendekat, minus Nami yang ada di kamar. Luffy lalu membisikan rencananya. Semua yang ada di sana tersenyum ( Zoro menggerutu "Huh ngerepotin" tapi toh tetap di iya-kan )

Mereka tinggal menunggu hari dimana rencana itu di laksanakan, yaitu saat mereka tiba di Pulau Duyung

/

Di Pulau Duyung...

Luffy POV's

Akhirnya, rencanaku dimulai. Aku meminta agar semuanya pergi dari Sunny, tapi Robin menahan Nami agar aku bisa menghampirinya dan meminta maaf dan menyatakan perasaanku ini. Well, yang terakhir ini agak.. gimana ya ? gugup ? begitulah, aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka keluar satu per satu

Aku sengaja, tidak membiarkan salah satu dari mereka meneriakkan "sudah sampai di pulau duyung !" agar Nami tidak keluar dan langsung ngacir pergi begitu saja. Nah sekarang, saatnya tiba.

Satu persatu, mereka keluar tanpa suara dari dek ( gak mungkin deh kayaknya, tapi anehnya mereka menjalankan rencanaku ) dan sekarang, Robin dan Nami berada di kamar. Aku menunggu di dapur

Memang rencananya, mereka berdua akan mengobrol di kamar, lalu Robin akan meminta Nami untuk mengambilkannya cemilan yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Sanji. Dan di dapurlah aku akan menunggu Nami dengan sabar

5 menit... 10 menit sudah aku menunggu. Dimana Nami ? kok lama sekali ?

Kreek.. panjang umur ! Itu pintu yang terbuka, berarti Nami yang masuk ! Benarlah dugaanku. Aku langsung bersembunyi, takut kalau iya tahu aku ada di sana ia pasti kabur lagi. Benar kan, ia curiga makanya ia celangak – celinguk takut diriku ada di dapur. Ia dengan tenang pergi kearah kulkas, aku bergerak pelan kearah pintu

Dan menutupnya. Menimbulkan suara.

Sepertinya, Nami terkejut karena mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Lebih lagi ia melihat diriku. Panik. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Aku mendekat kepadanya, mencoba mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Nami..." kataku pelan mencoba memegang tangannya

"Lepaskan !" katanya mencoba menghindar, tapi terlambat. Aku sudah mendapatkan tangannya.

Ia makin meronta, tetapi tak akan kubiarkan ia melepas tanganku

"Baiklah ! Apa maumu !" kata Nami, menyerah

"Dengarkan kataku baik – baik !"

"Hmph" ia mendengus kesal

"Oke, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku kepadamu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan semarah itu.. aku menyesal membikin kau kecewa, bahkan sampai kau menangis. Sebenarnya, bernar – benar menyiksa kau mengacuhkanku selama seminggu lebih ini.. aku benar – benar menyesal Nami ! Aku minta maaf !" kataku, mecoba tulus setulus – tulusnya yang ku bisa. Ia terlihat tercengeng

"Well, aku maafkan" katanya datar

Aku tersentak. _Semudah itu ? _pikirku. "Kalau kau memaafkanku secepat itu, mengapa kau terus menghindariku ?" tanyaku heran

Aku bersumpah, melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Erm.. aku ingin mengetahui usahamu meminta maaf kepadaku. Dan apakah itu tulus atau tidak. Tapi, kulihat kau berusaha, malah lebih dari perkiraanku. Dan aku senang" senyumnya.

Oh God, aku seperti melihah senyum seorang malaikat...

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan ? Kalau tidak, kau bisa melepaskanku" kata Nami, dengan wajah agak memerah.

Perkataan itu menyadariku dari transku. Oh tidak, aku memegang tangannya, satu tangan lagi dipinggangnya. Oh, posisi yang bisa bikin orang salah sangka ! "Maaf !" kataku sambil langsung melepaskan tanganku.

Lalu aku teringat, aku mempunyai urusan satu lagi

"Erm.. Nami, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan.." kataku sambil menunduk

"Oh ya ? Apa itu ?" katanya, terlihat tertarik

"Aku.. aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Nami !" kataku. Akhirnya kukatakan juga. Tapi, aku masih menunduk. Takut melihat wajahnya.

"Tunjukan wajahmu, Luffy" katanya. Suaranya, aneh.

Aku mendongkak, dan kulihat wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Aku termenung, memikirkan jawabannya. Bolehkah aku berharap sedikit ?

"Me-mengapa kau baru bicara sekarang, bodoh ? Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu untuk berbicara itu ? Tak tahukah kau bahwa, bahwa, bahwa aku merasakan hal yang sama yang kau rasakan !" teriak Nami, wajahnya memerah sempurna

Aku melengo

Nami sepertinya sadar apa yang ia katakan, maka ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, memunggungi diriku. Wajahnya sangat merah

"Benarkah itu ?" tanyaku menarik bahunya agar ia menghadap diriku

"Tentu saja bodoh !" katanya, wajahnya memerah padam. Masih menolak menatap mataku

"Aku senang sekali !" kataku cerah, langsung menarik dirinya kearah diriku, memeluknya, mengusap pipinya, tersenyum kepadanya...

Dan aku menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku, menciumnya dengan lembut...

Sepertinya Nami kaget, tapi ia membalasnya. Bibirnya yang lembut dan manis begitu terasa di bibirku, Aku senang, benar – benar senang sampai kami tidak menyadari seberapa lama kami berciuman... sampai

"Ehm ehm !" kata suara Zoro

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mengganggu aktifitas kalian, tapi Nami kata orang – orang butuh waktu 3 hari bagi Log Pose untuk merekam data pulau ini" kata Zoro datar

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?" tanyaku penuh selidik

"Well, kami memang keluar, tapi kami takut rencanamu gagal, jadi kami membuntutimu lagi dan melihat semua dari awal sampai akhir-ups !" kata Ussop

"Kaliaaaaaaaaaaan !" teriakku, marah campur malu. Siapa sih, yang tidak marah dan malu saat kepergok ciuman ?

"Sudahlah Luffy, kita tidak usah menghiraukan mereka, kita jalan – jalan berdua saja yuk !" ajak Nami manja, segera menarik tanganku keluar.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku senang, membuat Sanji melongo dan menangis ala kartun. Hahaha, aku senang sekali !

Ini adalah awal... benar – benar awal dari kebahagiaan baruku...

END

Epilog :

"Hueee.. Nami bareng Luffy !" tangis Sanji

"Sudahlah, relakan saja ya, cup cup cup abang koki !" bujuk Franky

"Ya sudah, Robin – chan denganku saja ya !" ajak Sanji

Robin tiba – tiba mendekat ke Zoro. "Tidak ah, aku bareng Tuan Pendekar saja" katanya sambil tersenyum nakal, lalu menyeret Zoro keluar

Semua yang ada di sana cengo, kaget. Apalagi Sanji

"Hueeee ! Bagaimana nasibku sekarang !" tangis Sanji

FIN

Review please !  
Arigatou !


End file.
